csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Miranda Capp (C.Syde)
, |siblings = , , |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Capp Family |roommates = Goneril Capp, Antonio Monty, Beatrice Monty, Benedick Monty, Desdemona Capp, Ariel Capp, Magnus Monty |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville}} Miranda Capp is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. She is the daughter of the divorced Albany Capulet and Goneril Capp, the adopted daughter of Antonio Monty, the younger adoptive half-sister of Beatrice and Benedick Monty, the younger sister of Hal Capulet and Desdemona Capp, the elder sister of Ariel Capp, the elder adoptive half-sister of Cody Capulet, and the elder half-sister of Joanna Capulet and Magnus Monty. Miranda is considerably younger than her pre-made counterpart. She started off as a Teenager with 13 days from being an Adult. In my player stories Miranda is 23 days from being an Adult, which makes her younger than Hal and Desdemona. The reason why I decided to change their birth orders is because Albany's Memories state that Hal and Desdemona were born before Miranda. Their NIDs also state that they were created first. Although Goneril's memories state otherwise, I still decided to change their birth orders. Miranda's grandfather's memories state that she was born before her cousins Juliette, Hermia and Tybalt. While Consort's memories seem to be the most accurate, I felt that they did not accurately represent the birth order of his grandchildren, so I disregarded these memories. Miranda, her sisters and brother and their parents had just moved into a house in Veronaville. Whatever funds they had left, it was nothing to how Miranda's parents were feeling about life. As far as Albany was concerned, he needed to leave Goneril and find true love. Albany was granted custody of Hal; and Goneril - Desdemona, Miranda and Ariel. So Albany and Hal moved out into another house where they were given §20,000 simoleons rather than taking 50% of Goneril's. Tellingly Albany and Goneril had not been divorced, only separated. A few days later Miranda's father met a Sim I made named Ella Carr who was ultimately revealed to be the girl of Albany's dreams. But he didn't like the idea of cheating. Albany was just about to consider breaking up with Goneril when he had been given another reason to end their "marriage". Desdemona told their father that Goneril was having an affair with another Sim. Even though Goneril didn't truly love Albany, she was still heartbroken when he ended their marriage. Miranda was very upset when her parents broke up. While she secretly admitted that Goneril deserved what she'd got, she was probably more sympathetic about it than Desdemona. A couple of days later Albany proposed to his girlfriend Ella and she accepted. It was during this time that they adopted a daughter named Cody Buckland who had been taken away from her neglecting parents. Miranda's father's wedding was blissfully happy and he, Ella, Hal and Cody had their surnames changed to Capulet while still being under the same tree as the Capp family. Miranda is now employed in the Service Career. She and her sisters are A+ students and are enrolled in Private school. Miranda, her sisters and mother are currently living in 95 Bard Boulevard. Her father, brother, stepmother and adopted half-sister are living in Capulet Mansion Major - a mansion I'd built to resemble 165 Sim Lane. Albany his wife Ella have had another daughter - Joanna who is Miranda's half-sister. A few months later Miranda found the perfect opportunity to pursue her romantic feelings for her crush Mercutio Monty without being turned down. Mercutio had recently lost Hermia because she left him for Puck Summerdream. Mercutio reciprocated the crush that Miranda had on him and they went Steady not long after that. As the Capp / Monty feud was coming to an end, Goneril's hatred for the Montys dissolved enough to realise how much she fancied Antonio. When Antonio realised that Goneril now fancied him, he just couldn't resist the temptation to return her romantic feelings. They fell in love, and in seven months time they got married. Miranda and her family were joined by Antonio and his children Beatrice and Benedick - now Miranda's adoptive half-siblings. Beatrice and Benedick weren't present at the private wedding because they weren't officially members of the household yet. As a follow up of Goneril and Antonio's successful Marriage, they decided to have a child together - Magnus Monty. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Orlando Butler Icon.png|Miranda's acquaintance Orlando. Trivia *Early in the game, Miranda decided to order a Pizza. When Jane Jalowitz delivered the pizza, Miranda randomly decided to get to know her as a Sim rather than just a pizza deliverer. It was during this time when Miranda met Townie Orlando Butler. *Miranda's headshot (seen above) is somewhat lighter than the default one. *Despite being a Romance Sim, Miranda has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity, or Pleasure Sim. I will give her the Pleasure aspiration, as her secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *Some notable differences between Desdemona and Miranda, regarding their interests is that Miranda has no interest in crime and entertainment, a small interest in food, culture, and toys, a medium interest in environment, paranormal, fashion, school, and sci-fi, and a big interest in politics and travel. Desdemona on the other hand has no interest in environment, food, and politics, a small interest in fashion, travel, and entertainment, a medium interest in crime and toys, and a high interest in culture, paranormal, school, and sci-fi. *Another notable difference between Desdemona and Miranda, is that Miranda has 8 nice points, while Desdemona only has 4. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing glasses (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with jug ears (fanon)